Kyle (Character)
Kyle 'is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; ''Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Kyle is a character featured in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the son of an unnamed man and woman, and lives at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He becomes friends with three other boys, Colin, Vic and Nathan. They become the bullies of the community and begin bullying Sam Anderson and later Jaxx Stanley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kyle's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began nor how he and his family came to live in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? It All Starts Here Pt.2 Kyle and his gang find Jaxx and Sam nearby the Monroe House. Kyle watches Colin try to pick a fight with Jaxx, only to end up getting punched in the nose. The Party Vol.1 Kyle and his gang come back for round two with Jaxx, when they see him and Sam by the community pond. Sam calls for Deanna and she breaks up the soon-to-be fight and Colin lies saying that no one was fighting. This angers Jaxx. The Letter 'W' Kyle and his gang are seen confronting Jaxx and Sam again. However, Jaxx gets Colin to admit that he's gay; which causes Vic to reveal that he was bi, and Nathan and Kyle both admit that they didn't hate gay people. Kyle is later seen with Sam and his group hiding upstairs in Jaxx and Sam's bedroom, while Jaxx was out fighting. Kyle is then seen again with Colin, Vic and Nathan helping Jaxx up from being knocked out by the teen wolf. Start To Finish Kyle is seen running with Nathan from the walker herd that pours into Alexandria when a wall panel is smashed by the tower. As the two run, some walkers grab Kyle and rip into his neck; which kills him. No Way Out Kyle's reanimated corpse is seen by Sam in the herd of walkers, inside of Alexandria. Death Killed By * Zombies (Alive; On-Screen) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kyle has killed (list will be updated over time): * Possibly a few zombies Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Kyle has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here Pt.2 * The Party Vol.1 * The Letter 'W' * Snapping Leads To Slapping * Start To Finish * No Way Out (Reanimated version) Trivia * Kyle is the third antagonist in the series, the first being Colin, the second being Vic and the fourth being Nathan. ** Kyle is the third male antagonist in the series. ** Kyle is the third antagonist in the series to change to the side of good, the first being Colin, the second being Vic, and the fourth being Nathan. * Kyle doesn't hate gay people. He admits this after Colin admits that he is gay and Vic admits that he is bi. * Kyle was a minor secondary enemy of Jaxx Stanley. After Colin admitted his sexuality in front of his gang, Vic admits his sexuality, Kyle and Nathan both admit that they didn't hate gay people and the four boys are forgiven. As of the moment, Kyle, Colin, Vic, and Nathan are friends with Jaxx and Sam. Note * '''All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Good Beings Category:Evil to Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Characters